New Year Party
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Happy NEW YEARS! I'm not sure how to explain this one but it's a holiday story involving Monica and Chandler


It was New Years eve and a huge party was being hosted at the Geller's house. They had neighbors from the next block over and friends that they just met at the super market not to mention all of their families. Mrs. Geller was the big name going around at the end of each year. Her party was the one to attend. She has been planning this for months and even had moving trucks come in with the supplies. Extra chairs, tables, silverware, table clothes, beverages, triple the amount of food, and of course; champagne. She even arranged a caterer and a few men to help her set up the night to make it ten times more special.

A lot has happened over the course of one year. Both her kids were in college and attending NYU. They finally paid off the mortgage on their house and was set to move in just a few years time. Her husband, Jack, retired from his job and now they can open their savings that was set aside to take a celebration trip to Paris. Their daughter, Monica, was studying to open her own culinary school in LA after getting a scholarship. And finally, last but certainly not lease...their golden child, Ross was expecting his first at the age of 22 in six months.

It certainly has been a long year and to top it off is this New Years Day celebration...

"Jack!"

Judy Geller yelled up the stairs of her suburban home.

"Judy!"

Jack yelled back as he strolled down the stairs.

"The kids will be here with a few friends in just under two hours and we still have a lot to do."

"Judy you need to relax, besides, I think we are just about done." Jack looked around at his living room at the dull, but clean, area.

"Jack don't make jokes. We still have a lot to do. Not all the guest are going to fit in this small house so go out back and set up the tent and twinkling lights with the guys."

* * *

"Ross lets go!"

Monica shouted at her brother from inside the car.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"We haven't even moved yet Rachel." Monica said annoyed

"I think I need to stretch." Rachel climbed out of the car

"For the love of God..." Monica yelled out in frustration. "We are going to be late." She rolled down the car window again "Ross!"

"We're coming, God chill your beans they are going to over heat."

Monica rolled her eyes "What?"

"We're coming." He threw his suit case in the back followed by Chandler who was on the phone with Megan.

Rachel climbed back in the car and cracked the window for fresh air.

"Alright, I'll call you at midnight. Bye." Chandler hung up and got in the front. He looked back at Rachel "Do you need to crack the window? It's ten degrees out."

"Do you want me to get sick?" She argued

"It's just an hour drive."

Ross started the car.

"Where's Carol?" Monica asked

"We have to go pick her up." He stated as he drove across campus to her dorm room.

* * *

"Judy, the kids are here." Jack told his wife a couple hours later as he saw their car pull in the drive and five young adults get out.

Ross opened up the trunk to grab his and Carol's bags.

"Why can't you grab our bags?" Chandler asked staring at him

"When you are expecting then I will grab your bags, but until then they will be waiting for you in the truck."

Chandler mimicked him as he grabbed his own bags.

"Hey mom." Ross smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek

"I'm glad you kids are here..." She said as they all filed in the warm house "Now I need you boys to help your father in the back and the girls will bring your bags upstairs in Monica's room."

"See, someone is willing to carry my bags." Chandler smirked as he handed them over to Monica

"I don't really have a choice."

"Now Carol you just sit on the couch and relax. I want that baby to be healthy." Judy smiled leading her over to sit down "Oh," She quickly stopped Rachel and Monica as they were half way up the stairs "When you guys are done I need you to clean the dishes in the kitchen." She told them

* * *

"Alright, take a five minute brake to get things together. But right after that I need you back outside." Judy sat Chandler down in a chair in the kitchen

Chandler exhaled deeply as he sat there. When he looked up he saw Monica and Rachel drying dishes.

He stood up and walked over to them "What are you girls talking about?"

"Oh just the fact that every year we are assigned to the same jobs." Rachel told him as she finished drying the knife and placed it on the dish towel.

"Well I'd be happy to give up my job for yours."

"Deal." Rachel stopped and handed him the fork and towel.

"Really?"

She nodded "Please." She insisted as he took the utensil from her "I've been staring at so many forks that I'd be happy to eat with my hands now."

Chandler chuckled and took her seat next to Monica "Well you are to be at the lights in five." He informed

"Great." She left and walked out the back door to untangle the twinkling lights that would be hung from the tent and ceiling, not to mention around the buffet table and plants also.

"You know what you just got yourself into?" Monica looked up at Chandler and put down her plate, grabbing another.

"Not really..." He shrugged as he dried the fork

Monica chuckled. She dropped her smile as she turned to a more serious conversation "So why aren't you spending the holiday with your family?"

Chandler swallowed

"Not that-Not that I don't want you to spend it here...it's just that..." She paused trying to rephrase "It's an important time of the year...the first time of year really, that I just thought you might want to be with your family."

"It's alright." He assured her.

"I'm sorry." She apologized

"My parents actually divorced when I was a kid." He explained as she looked up from her dish "Like you said it's an important holiday and I just feel if I can't spend it with both I shouldn't spend it with either."

Monica searched for his eyes sensing that she hit a emotional spot in his life. A spot that he hasn't really told anybody.

"It just won't be fair." He finally looked up to meet her eyes and put down his silverware.

He held that gaze for awhile. Awhile turned into minutes and soon he found himself feeling something about her, noticing something he hasn't noticed before. He started to lean in when Monica stopped him "Chandler..." She looked down

Chandler quickly looked away "I'm sorry." He apologized

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Monica told him

"I should probably go back out and do the lights." He stood up

"Chandler, wait." She stopped him "Please don't leave."

He stood there, with his back facing her, and his head hung low. "I have a girlfriend." He said softly

Monica stared at the floor.

"I wanted to kiss you and I have a girlfriend." He whispered before grabbing his coat and walking away.

* * *

Rachel walked out the front door.

"Hey," She said softly looked at Monica sitting on the porch swing all alone. "Why are you out here? It's freezing."

Monica tucked her knees into her chest "Chandler and I almost kissed." She told her softly, looking up

Rachel gasped "What? What do you mean _almost_?"

"I mean, I wanted to but,"

"But you couldn't." Rachel finished for her

Monica nodded "He has a girlfriend and I don't think he will ever talk to me again." She rested her chin on her knees

"Honey, do you like Chandler?" She asked getting all the facts right before continuing

Monica nodded slowly

"Then I think you know what you need to do."

Monica looked up at her "What?"

"Let him go." Rachel replied "If you really liked him, you would let him go and be happy."

They could hear the party inside getting worked up

"It's almost midnight. Why don't you come back inside."

"I will in a minute." She said softly

Rachel stood up and gave her some time to think by herself.

* * *

Chandler searched the crowded house for the one person that made he agree to come. This one person he wanted to spend time with most.

Chandler looked threw two people and out the window. That is where he saw Monica sitting on the porch swing.

Making his way to the front of the house he felt a ringing in his pants.** (You all thought of a different _ringing_, didn't you? Haha. No)**

He reached in his pocket and took out his phone. "Hello?" He flipped it opened.

Although he was talking on the phone he couldn't keep his eyes off the person sitting outside.

She knew Rachel was right about Chandler. Letting him be with Megan was the best thing she could do. Monica dazed off and looked back at the party inside.

Seeing Chandler on his phone she wondered if it was Megan calling to wish him a happy New Year.

Chandler hung up and continued to walk towards the front door, hopefully without anymore interruptions.

Monica looked over when she heard the door open.

Her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Chandler.

He gave a small smile "This seat taken?"

Monica moved her feet and allowed him to sit.

Chandler sat down "Look, Mon..."

"Don't." She stopped him "Whatever happened in the kitchen..."

"Nothing happened in the kitchen."

Monica looked over at him not sure how to feel.

Chandler saw hurt in her eyes "Nothing happened because I had a girlfriend."

Monica took her gaze from her feet to his eyes "Had?"

Chandler gave a small smile.

They heard the crowd counting down to the New Year.

"I'm going to kiss you at midnight." He told her

Monica shook her head "No."

He moved just a little bit closer "I'm going to kiss you at midnight."

Monica licked her lips "Don't."

"15..14.." He started counting down

"I'm going to be bad at it." She looked into his eyes

He shook his head and smiled "Impossible."

"10..9.." He leaned in closer.

Chandler moved the rest of the way and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Once he pulled away Monica couldn't hide her grin "You still had seven more seconds."

"Those seven seconds took too long." He smirked

"2..1..."

Monica's leaned in again and kissed him once more.

It was certainly a New Year.


End file.
